A Rushing New Era
by fallenembersburn
Summary: First came the four founders. Then the Marauders. Later, came Harry Potter and the Golden Trio. And now the next generation has arrived. Albus Potter is in his fifth year at Hogwarts and isn't able to see what is coming next.
1. Prologue

Albus Severus Potter was socially awkward.

Rose Penelope Weasley did not believe in the concept of love.

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy was expected to be his father's son.

James Sirius Potter didn't play by the rules.

Teddy Remus Lupin was constantly burdened with the thoughts of his parents.

Victoire Gabrielle Weasley was too perfect.

Alice Francesca Longbottom thought she could overcome anything.

Lily Luna Potter was turning into a wild child.

Freddie Fabian Weasley wanted to be too much like the uncle he never met.

Dominique Fleur Weasley gave her soul to anyone.

Frank Darwin Longbottom trusted no one.

Lorcan Xenophilius Scamander was trying too hard to be different from his brother.

Lysander Newton Scamander was too artistic for his own good.

Louis Williamson Weasley wanted too much.

Hugo Septimus Weasley wanted too little.

And all in all, they did not expect their worlds to come crashing down.


	2. Chapter 1

Albus knew most and little about the wizarding world, only the bits his father would share by the fire and his mother would tell in bed. He even learned about the muggle world from his dear aunt and muggle-loving grandfather. But nobody ever told him about the social world, another region solemnly set on the social lives of every human being on earth. And Albus Severus Potter did not expect high school to be the headquarters for such sociality.

September 1st 2021. First day back at Hogwarts. The beginning of Albus Potter's fifth year at school. Excuse the cheesiness – but it was the beginning of the end, so to speak. More happened within the next five years, then the past twenty.

Albus stepped off the train and onto the platform below. The first thing he did, the first thing he always does when he reaches the platforms of Hogwarts is look for the Keeper of Keys and Grounds. Rubeus Hagrid. He first met the half human, half giant in his first year. His father told him of all the professors and figures to look out for, but Hagrid was "the most important one," as Harry had said. Though the large man was nowhere in sight.

The boy sighed and followed the flow of the students to the horseless carriages, two familiar people bickering from behind him.

"There is nothing there!"

"Of course there is something there, Weasley! If not, then how are the carriages moving by themselves?"

"It's called _magic_, Malfoy. Maybe you've heard of it?"

"Don't be such a smart aleck about it."

Albus chuckled from in front of them. His best friends, Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley were always seen bickering over something. Albus rarely caught them in moments of simple conversation without that turning into a nag session.

Scorpius hiked his backpack higher up his shoulder, shaking his head. "I'm telling you, Weasley. There are creatures pulling these carriages."

The three friends were standing by an empty carriage now. Other students were already making their way towards the castle. Scorpius was staring hard at something Albus and Rose apparently could not see. But Scorpius already knew why they couldn't see them. His father told him about them a few years ago. Thestrals, were what they are called. Wingless horses with skeletal bodies, reptilian faces and leathery wings, reminding Scorpius of a bats wings. He could first start seeing the creatures the beginning of his third year after he witnessed the death of his mother's mother. He has seen a death, but Albus and Rose haven't.

Scorpius reached out and hesitantly caressed the creatures head, a purring sound coming from it.

"He's really gone off his bonkers, hasn't he?" Rose whispered to Albus, watching Scorpius stroke simple air.

Albus brushed his cousin off. "Oh leave him alone." Albus turned to Rose as she took her eyes off Scorpius. "Let's make this year a fun and quiet year. And I mean no bickering, alright?"

Rose laughed despite herself. There was no real way to get the two students to stop bickering with each other. One or the other always finds ways to annoy the other, and so that begins. But she likes that Scorpius can point out her flaws, or something that she can really argue about. It's a nice breath compared to everyone usually asking her questions, or not talking to her at all.

"I'm not the problem," Rose said, pulling her cloak farther around her small frame. She gestured over to Scorpius who turned their way. "He is."

Albus turned towards Scorpius, shaking his head with a chuckle. Everyone could see it but those two.

"I'm what?" Scorpius asked innocently, standing next to Albus.

Albus gestured to the spot where Rose stood, but she was already climbing into the carriage. Scorpius climbed in after her. Albus looked around. Theirs was the last carriage to leave. He looked towards the front of the carriage. Despite there being nothing there, Albus knew something was.

« « « « « « « « « «

Scorpius was very glad to be back at Hogwarts. He was even happier to be back with his friends. His father never quite fully approved of his friend choice. The young blond knew his father had history with both Albus and Rose's parents. A history that wasn't talked of much even to this day. When Rose told her parents that she had befriended the Malfoy boy, her father went ballistic. An hour and much yelling later, Hermione Weasley was able to calm her husband down and reason with him. As long as Scorpius didn't step foot in their household, he could stay friends with the redhead. Which at the time, seemed enough for Scorpius. Now, he isn't so sure.

Albus was sitting next to Scorpius, making noises while he ate. It was something Scorpius had gotten used to over time. Whenever Albus ate, he'd always make these moaning noises. It was very annoying when they first became friends, now it was a sign that Albus was there right next to him.

The sorting ceremony was very boring that night. There was no one Scorpius knew, granted everyone he does know is in the Weasley-Potter clan and the last of them were sorted last year. And the only Weasley-Potter that was sorted into Slytherin throughout the year, was one Albus Potter who always claims the seat beside Scorpius Malfoy.

Albus' father, Harry Potter, seems quite alright with his sons friendship with his once known enemies son. As well does Draco Malfoy. He seemed almost splendid when his son came home for Christmas break and told his father about his new best friend. Draco had said, "Now Scorpius, if your best friend is anything like his father, you best keep a careful eye on him. But maybe this is a second chance for me and our family. You've done me proud, Scorp."

Scorpius and Albus sat and ate with their fellow Slytherins, making small talk of everyones summer and families.

It was good to be back.

« « « « « « « « « «

"Do you think we have any classes with Rosie?" Albus asked the next morning as the two Slytherins made their way down to breakfast. They had received their schedules the night before, after dinner. Another year with every class together.

"I hope so, but I also don't," Scorpius replied, shoving his hands into his jean pockets. He hated dressing in his school uniform before breakfast. He actually hated doing anything before breakfast. While Albus was fully dressed in his robes, twirling his hand between his fingers while simultaneously walking. Scorpius has tried to master this for four years now, and no such luck.

"Why do you say that?" Albus asked as they rounded the corner, the Great Hall at the other end of the corridor.

"Well you know how Rose gets about classes. She can be too smart about it."

"And that's bad why?"

Scorpius sighed. "Well you know we'll end up asking her for help or to just do our homework, and she'll have one of her fits and we'll end up in detention for late work."

Albus gave Scorpius a look as they entered the large dining room. "You realize that is only you, right?"

Scorpius scoffed, but realized he was right. Albus always did his homework. He's only received detention a handful of times in the past four years for late homework, the rest are usually because of the pranks he pulls with his relatives. At least he isn't as bad as his brother, James, who seemed to spend all of his time in detention with McGonagall.

The two made their way to the Slytherin table where there was already mounds of food spread out along the surface. Just as they were about to sit down, they heard their names being called from across the room. They both looked up and saw Rose with Julia Rockets and Jason Augustus, two other classmates and friends.

The three of them, all different from one another in appearance, made their way over to the Slytherins. Rose and her shoulder length bright red hair and milky skin was hard to miss, even in the dark. She also wore her robes and her wand was wedged behind her ear like usual. It made her look even more studious. Julia, daughter of small town wizards, sprouted her wavy long blonde hair in a braid, her tan skin bringing out any white she wore on her sweats. Scorpius knew Albus still thought she was beautiful. And Jason, his black sticking up in all directions against his pale skin and dark clothes. The only color he wore was the blue tie of Ravenclaw.

"What's up?" Albus asked, trying to look as casual as possible, more for Julia's sake than everyone elses. His crush on the Hufflepuff reached more lengths then the Dark Forest.

"You didn't hear?" Rose asked in return, her eyebrows reaching for her hairline.

The Slytherins both shook their heads. The other three shifted on their feet.

Rose took her wand from behind her ear and ran her fingers across it nervously. "Henry Otman just tried to kill himself. Again."


	3. Chapter 2

Alice Longbottom sat outside the infirmary, her hands in her lap and her head bowed. She came to the building as soon as she heard Henry Otman had just tried to kill himself. Again. This is actually his third time in attempting suicide. Thankfully, each time a student happened to come by. The first time being Alice. Ever since, Alice was one of the only people to actually talk with Henry Otman.

Henry was closed off and very hostile towards others. He's an arse to everyone. Even to the people that are brave enough to speak to him.

"Ms. Longbottom."

Alice looked up to see Madam Pomfrey smiling kindly down at her. She always seemed to manage to be kind to everyone, even a disheartened arse like Henry. Madam Pomfrey was especially kind to Alice, since Alice always liked to come and visit, even more so just to take her weekly medicine. The old woman's hair was becoming even more grey, and her attire was the same as usual, the attire of a 1990's nurse.

"I'm afraid I can't let you see Mr. Otman today," Madam Pomfrey said. "And neither will Mr. Otman allow any visitors."

Alice understood. After Henry tried to kill himself the second time, Alice had come of her own accord to make sure he was alright. And his greeting was nothing short of belligerent. But Alice did not back down. She made it her goal to become friends with Henry, no matter what she did.

Though it wasn't so simple since Alice's boyfriend, the ever so laid back, Nick Forest did not approve of Alice's goal in her final days at Hogwarts. Alice had been dating Nick for the past year now. They were really nothing like one another. Nick was sarcastic, a trickster, and very flexible. He was the class clown and everyone loved him. Alice was quiet, shy and a whole-hearted rule follower. She was the loyal best friend everyone wanted yet abused. They were nothing like one another.

"O-okay. I'll come back later then," Alice said without any argument. It would be strange if she had.

Madam Pomfrey just nodded and wished Alice a good day before turning back into the hospital wing.

Alice sighed into the empty corridor. The clock thrummed in the distance as she stood and headed towards the stairs.

« « « « « « « « « «

"Oh, hey Julia!"

Albus spun defensively when he heard Rose call to a particular blonde. Julia Rockets, Albus Potter's crush since second year. They became friends in his first year, but his feelings towards her didn't form until a year later, when she seemed to have hit puberty and she became a lovely specimen.

Much to Albus' surprise, Julia was no where in sight and Rose heaved a laugh from beside him, as well as Scorpius on his other side.

"You are both despicable human beings and you will rot in hell," Albus said with hostile, his face bright red as he moved forward leaving the two clutching their stomachs behind him.

"Oh, come on, Albus! It was only a little joke!" Scorpius called after him.

Albus scoffed. He knew it was, even though it was a stupid one. He just liked to give the impression that he was bloody pissed off so the two would beg for forgiveness. It was always how it went.

"Does it look like I'm bloody laughing?"

Rose caught up with him and tugged on his sleeve. "Come on, Al. I'm sorry. It wasn't funny. At all." Rose tried desperately to keep a straight face, but when Scorpius broke into another fit of laughter behind them, she couldn't contain her own.

Albus shook his head and marched off down the corridor. He rounded the wall just as Scorpius and Rose caught up to him. And there was someone limply running down the hall straight for them.

"Henry?" Rose called.

The sixth year came to a stop right in front of them, breathing heavily. His wrists were wrapped in gauze from the incident of this morning. You could still see the faint marks of rope across his neck from his second incident. His hair was a brown mess and there was a tear in his pants from his thigh to his shin. To say the least, he looked awful. And he shouldn't even be out of the med wing.

Rose was the one to step forward. "Henry, are you okay? What are you doing out of –"

"There's some bloody mad man after me!" Henry yelled and clutched onto Rose's robes. Rose stumbled back into Scorpius as Albus tried to pry Henry off of the red head.

"Henry! Get ahold of yourself!" Albus struggled against Henry's strength. He was muscle while Albus was bones.

The Potter boy was finally able to rip Henry away from Rose and push him against the wall, more to Henry's defeat than Albus's newfound strength.

"What happened, Henry? Tell me what happened?" Albus asked, almost pleading.

But Henry's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fell forward onto Albus. Now Albus was struggling to keep Henry's weight from collapsing himself. Scorpius came from beside him and helped Albus lower Henry to the ground as Rose watched silently. All signs of joking were completely abandoned by now.

"What happened?" Scorpius asked quietly.

Albus shook his head. That's what he would like to know as well. Scorpius gave Albus a worried look. Whatever happened to Henry, whoever did this to him, can't have been that far behind. Henry could be fast, but with all the injuries he is sustaining at the moment, speed was not on his side. And if there was something in the walls of Hogwarts trying to get Henry, they needed to get somewhere safe.

"Come on, help me get him up," Albus said to Scorpius as he slung one of Henry's arms across his own shoulders. Scorpius did the same with his other arm.

Rose looked down the hall in the direction Henry had come and started moving towards it.

"No, Rose! We need to get out of here," Albus called to her. She complied but hesitantly. She led the way down the corridor. The morning light streamed through the windows on their right.

Albus and Scorpius held Henry between them as they stumbled down the hall. Rose looked back every few seconds just to make sure they were still following her. This was what they get for walking around mindlessly. Rose had no sure clue of where they were.

Their footsteps echoed off the walls. Their heavy breaths mingling in the still air. It was quiet, and they hadn't run into anyone else in quite some time. It was all too strange.

"Rose, do you have any idea where you're going?" Scorpius called towards her. She didn't answer, instead concentrating hard on the floor plan she must keep in her head.

The four moved down another corridor and the walls seemed to be closing in on them. And that's when Albus heard it. The fifth slap of footsteps. The fifth heavy breath. The fifth unknown person running after them. The one Henry was running from, it must be.

Albus looked over at Scorpius who mirrored his own fear. Rose kept running. Albus and Scorpius kept following with Henry dragged between them. They rounded another bend and came to a stop when a large wall loomed in front of them. They were trapped and had no where to go. Plus, Albus was getting very tired from having to carry Henry while running simultaneously.

The four moved forward and Albus and Scorpius rested Henry against the wall. Rose stood with her wand poised. The boys did the same. Henry moaned from behind them.

The fifth foot steps slowed to a leisurely walk as they got louder and closer. Albus squinted to get a better look, but that did nothing for the tall figure that stepped out of the shadow of the corridor.

Albus had never seen him before. He was tall and lanky, wearing a suit that fit him nicely. His hair was neat and trimmed to fit his head. He wore a green tie of Slytherin. He couldn't be any older than Albus, yet the Potter has never seen him before, and he would have if he is in his house and year. The young man's hands were in the pockets of his trousers. He took a few steps forward. His eyes were still shadowed and void of any noticeable color.

Rose let out a breath from beside him.

"Who are you?" Scorpius asked, his voice unwavering. Albus was rightly glad that Scorpius was with them. He was the bravest out of the three friends, especially in times like this, which admittedly would be the first.

The man said nothing but kept walking forward, calm and composed. He reeked of suspicion.

"I'm sorry I frightened you," The man said finally, only a few feet in front of them. He eyed the three wands that were pointed at him. Rose was the first to lower hers as she stared at the man. Albus could see a frightening twinkle in his eyes. "I got lost, and was wondering if you could point me in the direction of where the Headmaster would be located."

Scorpius lowered his wand next, but kept his shoulders tense. Albus was the only one that kept his wand poised and at the ready. He would not be fooled by this man's charms. There was something about him, something dark and dangerous. Nothing was going right. But everything was strange at Hogwarts.

Albus narrowed his eyes as the man smiled fiercely.


End file.
